Fireplaces are traditionally fueled by burning wood, such as wooden logs, etc. Fireplace grates are commonly used to elevate the wood in the fireplace to allow needed oxygen to circulate around it, particularly underneath and around the sides and back, which aids in creating and maintaining the fire. Grates also typically have multiple spaces or slits therein for allowing ashes to fall through and separate from the unburned wood. An elevated grate also allows the fireplace to be cleaned without removing the grate.
Various hazards are associated with burning wooden logs on a grate. For example, placing too many wooden logs onto the grate creates the possibility that they will roll off and fall out of the fire box. This possibility arises because of the desire to provide easy access to the fireplace to allow one to start and maintain the fire. Thus, the typical grate does not have a barrier to prevent logs from rolling and/or falling off. When burning logs settle, however, the logs can roll or fall out, possibly spreading fire and/or injuring those nearby. Moreover, to obtain increased heat output during cold weather, a significant amount of wood is often piled onto the grate, thereby increasing the risk of an accident.
Efforts have been made to prevent logs from rolling and/or falling out of the fireplace. This has been only marginally successful, however, due to the expense and difficulty of constructing or using the necessary devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,363 issued to H. A. Hager, shows a log loading andiron, which pivots about a rod that must be connected via holes formed in the grate frame. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,651 issued to Fajt, shows a fireplace log guard that is mounted on a piston-like mechanism which, in turn, must disadvantageously be welded to the front of the grate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,657 issued to P. H. Ford, shows a grate having integral grate bars that extend upward and pivot about other grate supports. A disadvantage of all of these devices is that they cannot be used in conjunction with conventional fireplace grates without making substantial adaptations to the grate. While U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,916 issued to Vaughn, teaches a device, which rests between the grate and floor, the device cannot be secured to the grate and blocks access to the area underneath the grate and precludes easy cleaning of the fireplace.